Twisted Fates
by reckobrat626
Summary: Percy had it all. Friends, family, an amazing girlfriend. But when his new sibling arrives, everything he loves is taken from him. He becomes the DADA teacher at Hogwarts AND is also a student. Can he train the wizards in time to fight the ultimate threat(s). And what about the brilliant witch from his past that he can't stop thinking about? Rated T just to be safe. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic ever, so please don't criticize too harshly. I am a person and I do have feelings I would appreciate it if you would mind them. And on that happy note I will now get to the synapse of the story. By the way, in this story The Percy Jackson Characters are one year older than the Harry Potter Characters, so when Percy first goes to Camp Half-Blood, Harry will just be going to Hogwarts. Also I have not read the Blood of Olympus yet, so please do NOT tell me anything about it yet. I hate it when people ruin stories or movies or anything really, like that. This story will either be a Percy/Hermione or Percy/Annabeth story, depending on how who you guys vote for. I will let you know when to vote (Just leave it in a review) when the time for Percy's decision is to be made but until then it will go as a Percy/Hermione story. If you guys have any questions about the story please leave a review and I will be happy to answer them. I will try to update at least once a week, but if I can't then you will see at least two or three chapters posted at once. Hope you guys enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to do this once so, I don't own PJO/HoO or HP. They are owned by the amazing Uncle Rick and J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot and the OCs.**

**Chapter 1**

Percy's P.o.V

It has been four months since the defeat of Gaia. Everyone is doing just fine. Frank is the new praetor of Camp Jupiter, along with Reyna. Hazel is also at Camp Jupiter to help support Frank when he needs it. Jason the new cabin leader of the Zeus cabin, here at Camp Half-Blood. Piper is still the cabin leader of the Aphrodite cabin and is still dating Jason. Leo is somewhere out at sea, looking for Calypso's island. Poor guy. The Gods could have at least given him some sort of GPS or even better, they could have taken the time to actually go and get her and bring her here instead of making Leo go out, risking his life to find her. Nico is, well, I'm not really sure what's wrong with Nico. I can tell he is struggling with something, but I'm not sure how to help him. I'm kind of starting to think it has to do with me. I mean every time I try to talk to the guy he runs away. I don't smell that bad do I? Then there's Annabeth and I. Although things are a lot better now than what they were in the past, we still have a lot to work out. Especially regarding our nightmares. When they first started, they were terrible. It would always be either I woke the camp up, screaming Annabeth's name at the top of my lungs to get away from the cliff, or it was Annabeth screaming my name and wondering where I've gone and why I left her alone, down there in that terrible black pit. Eventually they got better, thanks to Chiron telling us that it was okay for her to stay in my cabin at night…as long as there was no "funny business" going on between us. And nothing extremely intimate was done during the night. It was mainly comforting hugs and sweet, reassuring kisses to help calm the other down. Okay so we made out on my bed a couple of times, but it's not like we went any farther than that. Now our nightmares are almost nonexistent, but there are still a few rare occasions where they come up. Everything was finally starting to settle down at both camps. That is until Chiron sent me on a quest to retrieve a stranded demigod from New Jersey. The trip up there was quiet and peaceful, but I had a really bad feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong. When I reached the demigod's school, I was less than enthusiastic to see my favorite monster attacking the demigod. The Minotaur roared loudly, sending spit spraying everywhere out of his mouth. Not to mention his breath smelled like sewage. Okay one gross, and two has he ever heard of this cool thing called toothpaste. The Minotaur spotted me and charged. I un-capped Riptide and swept in a deadly arc upwards across the Minotaur's torso sending it crumpling into a cloud of dust back to Tartarus. The boy was a little shaken and definitely scared, but he seemed to be fine. He had black hair, kind of like mine, and dark green eyes. He was skinny and slightly pale, though that may be from what he just experienced. I told him I knew of a place where he could be safe and would be able to train in peace. He had all sorts of questions about who he was, what that thing was, how my pen had turned into a sword. And I answered to the best of my ability. I explained to him about the gods and goddesses. I told him about both camps and a few tips to surviving Camp Half-Blood like not pissing off Clarisse and her siblings. The more I talked to the guy the more I actually saw us becoming something close to friends. All too soon we came back to camp and I introduced everyone to the new camper Brad Wright. I was about to tell everyone how I had saved him when he butted in and said that HE had killed the Minotaur on his own and I had come just in time to watch him finish it off. Now I didn't mind in the slightest that he was taking credit for the kill, at least the Aphrodite Cabin will be off my back for tonight, though thanks to Piper the Aphrodite cabin is actually a little more bearable than it has been in the past. I went back to my cabin took a shower and jumped into bed, curled up next to my wise girl, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. But little did I know, that that would be the last peaceful dream I would have for a while. The next day I was awoken by my beautiful wise girl telling me that there was a cabin councilor meeting in the Big House and we needed to go. You see, even though Annabeth lives in cabin three with me, she is still the cabin councilor of the Athena cabin. After getting dressed and stealing a searing kiss…..or two, from Annabeth, we headed, hand in hand, to the Big House. When we got there I was surprised to see that my father was there. He looked kind of frustrated and a little worried. I wonder why? When everyone was seated the meeting began.

"I have called everyone to this meeting to discuss the claiming of Mr. Brad Wright." Stated Chiron.

"Why are we talking about this rookie's claiming at a meeting? Why does it have to be done in front of us? You know I have better things to do than sit here and find out about this kid's parents. Seriously I could be giving some new camper the good old "welcome to camp" tour. Right Prissy" said Clarisse

"Yeah, right." I said.

"Actually, this kind of concerns you Percy. You see…..Brad is also my son." Confessed Poseidon.

The whole room fell silent. Everyone stared expectantly at Poseidon, Percy, and Brad, waiting for one of them to speak.

"I have another brother?" I asked turning to look Brad in the eyes.

Now that I can actually get a good look at him, he does kind of look like dad. Same black hair, same skin tone, hell they even have the same dimples. I wish I had dimples. Oh, wait! I do have dimples.

"Wow. Two children of Poseidon." Breathed Jason.

"Now considering that Percy now has a brother that will be staying on a regular basis, I am sorry to inform you, but Annabeth must move back to her original cabin. It is only fair." Said Chiron

"I understand Chiron. It's no problem at all." Said Annabeth, but even I could see the disappointment and sadness in her eyes.

"No Chiron. It's okay for her to stay. I'll sleep in one of the guest bedrooms in the Big House. I would hate for them to separate because of me." Said Brad.

Even though the comment sounded sincere he had an almost evil look in his eyes as he said it. I guess this is when I first started to not trust my brother. And over the course of the next few weeks, it became clear his ulterior motives. Yes I know what that word means. It's what happens when your super, hot girlfriend is a freaking genius. His goal was to destroy me. It was simple at first. Start a few rumors and capture a few wrongly interpreted pictures to prove a point. Then he started to pull pranks on other campers and then blame it on me. I told my friends about what he was doing, but they all thought that he was some kind of saint or something. The only person who believed me was Annabeth, but as rumors started spreading, her friends and sibling started saying that I was no good and that she shouldn't trust me. I'm glad that at least she is on my side. It almost feels like she is the only one who still thinks highly of me. As for the rest of my friend, well they started to turn away from me, and to Brad. All he had to do was say something or pull a prank at the exact right time to pull it off that I did it. Eventually Annabeth was the only thing I had left. One morning she started acting strange. She was avoiding me and I didn't know why. I hadn't done anything….I think. That's when I started to realize that I was losing her too. I knew that I had to act fast before she left me for good. So I went to Mt. Olympus and asked for a meeting with her mother. (By myself I might add.) I knew what I needed to do, so I asked Athena the one question I had been dying to ask for a while now. She said that she did not believe the rumors she hears from the camp and will give me a chance to prove myself worthy by gaining an apple of immortality. If I do this task, without dying, then my request shall be granted. I traveled to Mt. Tam and stood before Ladon. He was a hard monster to beat. In fact, it almost killed me, but I prevailed. I traveled back to Mt. Olympus and confronted Athena. She was shocked that I had come back alive, but she congratulated me anyway. I stopped by Hephaestus's temple and asked him for an important favor. He agreed whole-heartedly and got to work. By the time he was finished it was almost sunset. I thanked him and was on my way back to camp. I was so happy, excited, and nervous all at the same time, yet I also felt like nothing could bring me down. When I finally arrived at camp, the air seemed more frigid than it had when I left the Empire State Building. I walked through the camp, searching for Annabeth and receiving nasty glares from all the campers. I guess Brad has been making up even more rumors about me. I had searched practically everywhere for her. She was just nowhere to be seen. So to clear my head, I went for a walk along the beach. As I was walking I saw a couple sitting on sand kissing. I could tell that the boy was Brad from the look of him, but I couldn't figure out who the woman was. I was just going to walk away and leave them be, that was if I hadn't heard what my brother had said.

"Come on! When are you going to break up with that idiotic brother of mine? I'm so much better than him."

What I heard next is what hurt me the most.

"Don't worry Brad. The next time I see him I'm going to tell him it's over." Said who I could clearly make out as Annabeth.

A million thoughts were running through my head. One, why would she do this to me. Two, how long has thing been going on. Three, how am I going to ask her if my heart feels like it's been ripped out of my chest, stomped on, and crushed into a million pieces. I didn't understand. What had I done wrong? What did I do to deserve fate as cruel as this? I didn't stop to think if they heard me or not, I just ran. I ran as fast as I could into my cabin. I slammed the door and sank against it. I sat there thinking about how I things could have been different. And for some reason, I thought of _her_. I thought of the girl I hadn't seen in forever that was still somehow my best friend. I didn't think, I just did. I walked over to the nightstand next to my bed and opened the drawer. After moving everything around I found the hole in the bottom. I stuck my finger through and pulled up on the secret compartment. Inside was a small silver chain with a two silver dog tags on it. One had a picture of a trident and _H&P Best Friends Forever_ engraved on one dog tag. The other was engraved with the words _you will never be alone_. I hadn't worn the chain in years. Just looking at it brought back memories

_It was a warm yet cloudy day at the New York National Airport. She was just telling me about how much she was looking forward this amazing school she had been accepted into….again. But I didn't care. She laughed so joyously, it was hard to believe that I wouldn't be seeing her for a long time. I wish I could've gone with her. We would have had so much fun in England. I was happy for her, really, but I didn't want to let her go. She's my best friend for crying out loud. We were standing by the security check-in. She was panicking because she thought she forgot something. I couldn't help but laugh. As we stood by the check-in, tears started to flood her eyes. She didn't want to leave me, but she also wanted to go to this once in a lifetime school. I reassured her she was making the right choice and she smiled. Then she pulled out a case from her bag and handed it to me. I opened it and was stunned. I turned to her and said_

"_You didn't have to do this. Not for me."_

"_But I wanted to. Look one says H&P Best Friends Forever, because you and I are best friends. Not even distance can tear us apart. And the other one says You are never alone, because I know that someday you are going to feel sad because no one is around to help you, but you can always find help with me. I'll always be there for you. No matter what." She said._

"_Wow. Thanks. And you too. If you need someone to lean on, I'll be there, always. Then she gave me a big hug, gathered her things and flew away to a school in London for people like her. And I watched from the window even after the plane was out of my line of sight, because I didn't want to have to face the fact that I just lost my best friend in the whole wide world. I knew, from that day on, that I was never going to forget her. And I didn't._

It was then that I realized what I had to do. I tore off the Camp Half-Blood necklace that I had been wearing since I was twelve, and slipped the dog tags around my neck. I ran to my dresser drawer and yanked it open. I pulled out anything that belonged to me, making a pile of things that I would take with me, and a pile of things that were memorabilia from Camp Half-Blood. After packing everything into my backpack, I grabbed the pile of Camp Half-Blood clothes and threw them into the fire place. I then tossed my Camp Half-Blood necklace into the flames. The last thing to go into the fire, was the picture of the seven that was taken after the war. I had a care-free smile on my face and had my arms wrapped around Annabeth who was smiling and laughing with everyone else around us. At the time I thought I was surrounded by my friends, but now I realize that they were just using me because of my title among the gods. As soon as someone else came along that seemed to be better than me, every one of my so called friends, left and flocked to the new claimed "hero". I was definitely sad, mad, and really disappointed, but most of all, I felt betrayed. I mean the people that I care about most just up and left me. I couldn't just sit here and deal with it anymore. I needed someplace to go. Someplace that I could be safe, and with people that I can actually trust. I have a place in mind that might just be what I'm looking for, but I should check with my mother first. I don't want her to have to worry about another sudden disappearance act from me…..again. So I decided to tell my mother where I was going. But only so she wouldn't freak out about not knowing where I am…..again. I grabbed my bag and stuffed the thing Hephaestus gave me into my pocket before storming out of my cabin. As I left camp, I saw my father standing among a crowd of demigods, with Brad standing beside him. I could hear his voice, loud over the cheering demigods

"Let's hear a loud cheer for my brave, skillful, and personal favorite son Brad"

I could hear the other campers cheering and chanting his name, and when I looked back, I saw Annabeth, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. To think that she used to kiss me like that. To think that I was going to actually propose taking a VERY LARGE step in our relationship earlier today brings a wave of emotions crashing down on me. None of them good. That's when the first few tears slid from my cheeks. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave. I sprinted for the boarder. Once out, I wandered through the wilderness until I found the nearest highway, then followed it into the city. It wasn't long until I had hailed a taxi and was on my way to my mother's place. I wonder if it would be safe for me to stay just one more night there. What if no one even knows I left Camp? Would anyone even realize that I was gone? It seemed unlikely so I told myself I would only stay for a while then be on the go again. The closer we got to my mom and Paul's apartment complex the stronger the smell of smoke came. When we were only a few blocks away, I heard sirens blaring. Then I saw the clouds of smoke and prayed that it hadn't come from my parent's building, but of course I always have the rottenest of luck. By the time I had gotten to the building, all that was left were piles upon piles of ashes. I paid the driver and started searching the crowd for my mom or Paul, but I couldn't find them anywhere. I then started to ask around, wondering if anyone had seen them, but everyone said that they didn't. It wasn't until I asked a police officer that I found out what had happened to them. And since I did ask, I really wish that I hadn't.

"Look son. Now this may be hard for you to hear, but, your parents didn't make it out of the fire. We tried everything we could but we just couldn't get them out. I'm so sorry." He said rather sincerely.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I backed away slowly. Then took off running as fast as I possibly could. I had to get away. Far, far away from the building. Fresh tears started to spill down my face as I ran. I didn't even know where I was going. I was just running. Running as far away from the world I knew as I possibly could. Now with all my mixed thoughts and emotions, I kind of forgot to look where I was going and ended up running into and elderly man. As I slowly got up, I apologized dearly to the old man for knocking him over.

"Oh, it's quite all right boy." Said the man.

For an old man, he sure did look, well, regal. He was wearing a purple robe with silver decals on it. He looked very, majestic, for an old man. He had long white hair and a VERY long white beard with some sort of pony tail holder holding the bottom together.

"I'm really sorry for knocking you over sir. I promise I'll pay attention to where I'm going next time." I tried to say.

"Again, it's quite all right. I was just trying to navigate my way around this city. But, it appears that I have lost my way. Please, if you would, could you direct me in the direction of a um… Camp Half-Blood?" he asked.

"What for?"

"To keep it between you and me, I kind of need a little help." He said.

"What kind of help do you need?" I asked

"Well, I need someone to teach my students how to defend themselves in the events of an attack. So if you would be so kind as to give me direction as to where I could go, that would be wonderful." The man said.

"You won't find anything there." I said

"And why is that?" he asked

"Because, everyone there only cares about themselves. If you want someone from there to teach your students, then you will need to give them something in return. And it won't be something simple, I can assure you that." I said.

"And how do you know this, if you don't mind me asking?" asked the old man

"I used to attend the camp." I said with a guarded expression. "I grew tired of all their games and left to find some other calling." I said truthfully

"Well then, why don't you do it?" he asked

"Do what?"

"Teach at my school. I can only assume that you are good at fighting considering that you are outside the borders."

"I don't know. What exactly would I be getting myself into?"

"Well first of all, you would teach my students about who you are and others like you. You will also teach them how to fight and defend themselves. Now considering that you are illknowledged about us. You will also be a student at the school, learning our ways and customs."

"What do you mean you ways and customs?" I asked

"You see, I am the headmaster of a school called Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school for young witches and wizards. You will be teaching them about you and they will be teaching you about them. I don't see how this won't work. So what do you say?"

Considering that I didn't have many other options, I decided to go with it. Plus I'm pretty sure that _she_ said that the school she would be attending was called Hogwarts. Maybe I'll run into her there or even better. Teach one of her classes.

"You can count me in…um…sir?" I said a little confused.

"Oh silly me. Where are my manners? I'm Albus Dumbledore."

"Perseus Jackson sir. But you can call me Percy." I said while reaching out to shake his hand.

He shook it firmly and we continued to walk and talk back the direction that Dumbledore came. Things were finally starting to change for me. Hopefully for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: In answer to an anonymous question, this story will , for the most part, be a Percy/Hermione ship. But there will come a time that you will have to decide whether or not Percy should choose Annabeth or Hermione. I'm posting today because I won't be able to post next weekend. So about every other weekend you should get at least two updates. Now on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Look at Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2**

Annabeth's P.o.V.

It was another bright morning at Camp Half-Blood and I had a searing headache…..again. Not to mention I can't remember anything that happened yesterday. Actually I take that back. The only thing that I can remember is going to breakfast yesterday. I'm not sure why but I think it had something to do with the contents of my orange juice. Everything else was fine, but for some reason my orange juice tasted a little off. As to why I'm sleeping in the Athena Cabin and not in the Poseidon Cabin is a mystery to me. It's still pretty early and I'm still really confused. Maybe Percy will have some idea as to what happened. I know that he can be a total Seaweed Brain sometimes, but there are the rare occasions that he gets good ideas or has good suggestions. As I'm walking over to the Poseidon Cabin, I see Brad sitting on the porch of the Big House staring at me. When he realizes that I'm looking at him, he winks at me in a flirty way. It makes me want to walk over there and punch the ever living daylights out of him. I mean, I'm dating his brother for crying out loud and he is FLIRTING with me. Gods some of the people around her are idiots. When I reach the Poseidon Cabin, it is eerily quiet. I can't even hear the sounds of Percy's soft snores, and that scares me. I open the door slowly and call,

'Percy? Are you awake?"

And as I opened the door I realized that the room was empty. I'm not just talking about there being no one in there. I'm talking about the fact that it looks like someone ransacked the place of any and everything that had to do with Percy. Percy's drawers were bare, as if nothing was ever put in them. Pictures, clothes, everything. Just, GONE. It's like the prophecy of seven all over again. I couldn't believe it. He was gone. Again. I fell to the ground, crying silently, wishing, hoping, wanting, to know what had happened to Percy last night. And I have a feeling, my missing memory will help me. If only I could remember. If only someone could help me.

"What are you doing in here?"

"OH MY GODS!" I yelled. Trying to calm my racing heartbeat.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Said Brad

I turned my head away, hastily drying my stray tears. He had two cups of coffee. One in each hand. He set them down on the nightstand and offered me his hand. I hesitantly accepted it and he hauled me to my feet. I don't know why, but I don't trust him. Something seems off about him. He held my hands a little longer than necessary, after I had gotten up. He then said,

"I really am sorry. I brought an extra coffee. Would you like one?" he asked

The gesture seemed friendly enough, but I was still weary of him. I agreed and he handed me one of the cups.

"How are you feeling babe?" He asked after giving me a coffee.

My nerves froze. Did he just call me, BABE? I looked up at him and glared the deadliest glare I could muster. I'm pretty sure if looks could kill, then Brad would be dead.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. BABE!" I yelled at him.

"I have a BOYFRIEND you IDIOT! You have some nerve to come up here and start FLIRTING with me. You're lucky I haven't slugged you yet." I yelled

"Yes you do have a boyfriend. It's ME. Don't you remember?" he asked

I stood there, bewildered by this news. How could I be dating BRAD, when I'm dating PERCY?

"What? How? How could I possibly be dating you, when I'm dating PERCY?" I asked

"You're not dating Percy. At least, not anymore." He said. Stepping closer to me. I took a few steps back.

"You're insane. Percy is my boyfriend. Only an idiot would be foolish enough to go out with someone like you. I know your type. Player. You only date girls because you want something from them. I knew there was something off about you. I just couldn't put my finger on what it was."

"Now, now. Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm only trying to help you. Don't you remember anything from last night? You and Percy got into a nasty fight. You walked out on him and came to me for support. We got to know each other better. I guess you could say I was your rebound, but I don't care about that. Why don't you sit down and take a sip of your coffee. It will calm you down." He said. I could tell he was lying. Percy would never just let me go. He never stopped looking for me when I fell off that cliff fighting the manticore, he didn't let go of me when I fell over into the pit that led to Tartarus, and he didn't leave me to save himself down in Tartarus either. If Percy had left, then it was for a completely different reason. I'm not sure why, but for some reason I felt compelled to drink the coffee. As I put the cup up to my lips and swallowed the brown liquid. At first it tasted like just normal coffee, but the taste changed. It left a sour yet bitter after-taste in my mouth. For some reason I had trouble hearing. It seemed like I was losing my hearing. I got up and tried to get to the door. I had to get out. I had a feeling I was in trouble, but then I couldn't move, then I could move, but it wasn't of my own accord. It was like someone else was in control of my body. I started walking back to Brad. As I walked my vision started to blur. Eventually I couldn't see at all. I fell into the back of my own subconscious. I felt like I didn't have control over my body anymore. I slowly started to fall asleep. No matter how hard it was I just couldn't fight it. I instantly fell asleep. Unaware of anything going on in the world.

**Authors Note 2: Sorry for the short chapter but it had to be made. The next chapter should be a lot longer. Please leave a review and if you have any questions about the story, please feel free to ask me via review. I'll answer as many as I can during the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: What's up peeps? I'm back again with another chapter. As promised this will be longer to make up for the short one last chapter. Again I don't have Wi-Fi so I can't update unless I'm near it so I more than likely will be posting new chapters every other weekend. Some of you had trouble interpreting the last chapter. Hope this one will clear up any questions. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Look at Chapter 1**

**Chapter 3**

Brad's P.o.V.

This whole "being evil" thing isn't so bad. It's not even hard. Now don't get me wrong, I'm a good guy….when I want to be, but I love to be bad. I like doing bad things like pulling pranks on people and blaming it on my brother, starting rumors, bad rumors, about my brother to lower his reputation and raise mine, not to mention putting a split personality potion in my brother's girlfriend's drink to make her act completely out of the usual. That last one has got to be my best work. It helps to live in the Big House where Chiron never locks his potions cabinet. I can get in, grab something, and get out without anyone knowing I was in there. The hard part, is getting the potion into the persons drink in the morning. I have to get up early and slip it into her drink before anyone is even up. I'm lucky that I haven't been caught, yet. I know I won't be able to keep up the act forever. I'll just keep slipping the drink in until it runs out, which would be today. When I woke up I slipped some in one of the two cups of coffee. It didn't have to be done at breakfast, but the sooner the better. I got the two coffees and went outside. I sat down on the porch and waited for her to wake up. To my surprise she woke up early. We made eye contact and I decided to make things interesting. I winked at her and watched her walk into the Poseidon Cabin. I know she's looking for Percy, I know first-hand that she is going to find an empty room. I came in last night to find the place bare and a small fire burning in the fireplace. I saw a picture burning and realized that it was the one Percy had on his nightstand. Needless to say she is probably in some sort of pain right now. So I decided to "pay her a visit" The conversation could have gone better in my mind. I probably shouldn't have pushed my luck as far as I did. If I hadn't then maybe I wouldn't have had to force her to take the drink. Again, Chiron should really keep an eye out for snooping demigods in the Big House. But seriously, I'm not as repulsive as she thinks. I do have standards. I mean, yes I date a lot of girls, but that doesn't make me a player. Not to mention the surprise on her face when I told her that she broke up with Percy and is dating me. The majority of what I said was true, all except the part about her getting into a fight and breaking up with Percy, but if you ask me, I'd say that they are done for. There is no way Percy will ever get back together with her. He kind of needs to be here to do that. I knew things were going to go just the way I planned when she took a sip of the contaminated coffee. In all honesty, I actually wasn't going to give the coffee to her today. I was actually planning on giving it to Piper. I thought it would be funny to see how she would react to the drink. Oh well! I have to say that the split personality of Annabeth is pretty cool by my standards. The real Annabeth takes caution in everything she does. Her moral standards are pretty high to, so doing something like cheating on her boyfriend, is definitely something she would never do. But the split personality Annabeth will throw all caution to the wind. She'll defy any and every one she sees, and will do whatever it takes to make things go her way. Regardless of the consequences. The real Annabeth is very conservative, she knows what she has, but doesn't flaunt it. The split Annabeth will dress to impress and will flaunt herself any way she can. I can't wait to see how this day turns out.

Nico's P.o.V

_The Night Before._

I was really depressed. I hate myself for my love of Percy. I know he doesn't feel the same way, and I know that he probably never will, but that doesn't mean I can just give up on my feelings and move on. I came back to Camp late last night to admit my feelings to him. Better late than never. But as I was looking, I noticed that there was a crowd around the amphitheater. Then I noticed Poseidon standing by it with a kid that looked kind of like Percy standing next to him. I instantly thought '_Yup, looks like Percy has a new brother.'_ I would have been more "enthusiastic" about the new guy if I hadn't heard what Poseidon said next.

"Let's hear a loud cheer for my brave, skillful, and personal favorite son Brad!"

I couldn't believe my ears. My respect for Poseidon just sprouted wings and flew out the window. I can only imagine how Percy was taking it. Just then I saw Percy walking out of the Camp. He look so depressed and sad. Almost like one of those abused puppies that are always on the television. I saw lots of emotions cross his face, as he look at the scene before us. When I looked back my eyes almost burst out of their sockets. Annabeth was practically making out with Brad, in front of the whole camp. That little _cunnus._ She doesn't deserve Percy. I looked back at where he was standing, watching the whole scene unfold, and realized that he was leaving. I knew that if he saw me, then the whole camp would know he was leaving. I don't think he would like it if they knew he was gone. So I decided to follow him, but keep my distance so he wouldn't know I was following him. He left camp, then walked through the forest for a while. It was extremely difficult for me to follow him in the forest because of all the sticks laying around but I managed. Eventually he found a highway and hailed a taxi. Knowing him, he was probably going to his mom's, so I shadow traveled to him mom's apartment. The sight I saw when I got there, tore my heart to shreds. The apartment was on fire and everything was in total chaos. I zoned into Sally and Paul's life force, trying to see how close to death they were. To my disappointment, they were almost looking it in the face. I tried to go in, but the stupid police cut me off. I could feel them slipping closer and closer to death. I couldn't believe this was happening. All at once the whole building collapsed. They were gone, and I couldn't do anything to save them. I felt ashamed that I did nothing. What would Percy say? What would he do when he found out? My question was soon answered when I looked at the road. Percy was just getting out of the taxi, with a look of horror on his face. I watched, from a distance as Percy ran around, trying to find his mom and Paul. When he asked a police officer, I was close enough to them to hear what they were saying.

"Look son. Now this may be hard for you to hear, but, your parents didn't make it out of the fire. We tried everything we could but we just couldn't get them out. I'm so sorry."

I knew better than to approach him now, but I wasn't expecting him to start running. I took off after him, not caring if he saw me. I ran and ran and ran. I lost Percy somewhere in the crowd. I didn't know where he went. He just disappeared. I ran faster and farther, getting a bunch of dirty looks from other pedestrians. I was going so fast that I ran right into someone, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you like that. I'll look where I'm going next time." I said.

"It's okay. You don't have to- wait. NICO!?" said the man.

Upon further observation I realized the man I ran into was actually the man I was chasing after.

"PERCY! Oh my gods! I've been looking all over for you. I saw everything that happened at camp, then I saw you and I followed you to a highway, then you hailed a taxi, and I shadow traveled to your mom's apartment because I figured that that is where you would go, then I saw the fire, and I tried to help, I tried, but I was too late and then you showed up and I tried to follow you again…."

"Nico. Stop. It's okay. It wasn't your fault. I'm grateful that you tried to help. It means a lot. Really. But, why did you follow me?" he asked

"I saw what happened at camp and I figured that you needed a friend, so I followed you."

"Well, at least I have one friend that still has my back. Thank you Nico."

"You're welcome. Um…..who's the dude in the robe?" I asked.

"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. You can call me Albus or Dumbledore." The man said.

"Nice to meet you. How do you know Percy?" I asked Dumbledore.

"We just met. I'm going with him to London tomorrow." Said Percy

"LONDON. Why are you going to London?" I asked

"Because, you and I both know that there's nothing left for me here. I need to expand my horizons. Dumbledore over here, is the headmaster of a school called Hogwarts. He needs a teacher and I agreed. I don't see why I can't." stated Percy.

I stood there taking in what he just said. I thought it over….then started to laugh my head off.

"What's so funny about that?" asked Percy

After my laughing died down, and I caught my breath, I replied.

"YOU? A TEACHER? Are you seriously thinking this through Percy? You HATE school. You have a hard time understanding even the simplest of classes. Do you really think that you can teach a class to a bunch of kids?" I asked

"He will be teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It's pretty self-explanatory." Said Dumbledore.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts?" I asked.

"It's like training at Camp Half-Blood. Only I'm teaching witches and wizards instead of demigods." Stated Percy.

At the name of Camp Half-Blood, Percy sad look in his eyes. To be betrayed by the people that he cares and trusted the most must really be bringing him down. Especially with his fatal flaw being personal loyalty. I can only imagine the pain he is feeling right now. He probably thinks that the world is ending or something. I just hope that he doesn't stay like this. He should move on. This wasn't his fault, it was their fault. He didn't screw up, they did. I hope he can find the courage to pick up the pieces. He deserves the best. Especially after what he has gone through over the years.

"If you really think that you can do this, then I will support you whole-heartedly. On one condition."

"What is it?" Percy asked

"That I get to go with you." I said

"I don't know. What do you say Dumbledore?" Percy asked

"I say, with the trouble brewing in my world, that you could use all the help you can get."

"What kind of trouble?" asked Percy.

"Well, we have a problem in the wizarding world. A problem named Tom Marvello Riddle. He now goes by the name Voldemort. He is an evil wizard that is set on destroying a boy named Harry Potter. Harry attends Hogwarts and you will be teaching him, but also protecting him. He must live to his seventh year of Hogwarts or else Voldemort will win. A war is brewing. We don't have much time. I need you to teach the students how to fight before the attacks start. Not to mention the Ministry of Magic is denying that the Dark Lord is back. The Mistry is trying to send one of their representatives to the school so that they can keep an eye on the students. But they refuse to teach the students anything helpful to aid them. I need your help. You are trained from the moment you walk into the camp to defend yourselves. If you can teach the students what you know, you could save a lot of lives. You can teach them of the Gods as well. Feel free to tell them of your heritage. If they believe you is their problem. So can you do it?" asked Dumbledore desperately.

"I'm already in. But hearing your story has only reassured me I'm making the right choice. I'll help your students and do everything in my power to protect the boy named Harry Potter." Said Percy

"The only reason I stuck around Camp Half-Blood as long as I did was because of you Perce. If you leave, so do I. I'll help in any way I can." I stated.

"Good, then we should get going. Don't want to be late. Oh! Before I forget. You will also be students at the school. Percy already knows this but just to make myself clear you will be learning to become wizards. So not only will you be teaching the student, but you will also be learning from the students."

Stated Dumbledore.

"So we need to teach the students how to fight and about us, protect Harry, and learn how to be wizards from the students that we'd be teaching? Sounds simple enough." I stated

"We're ready for whatever anyone decides to throw at us." Said Percy

"Good. Then we should get going now shouldn't we. Take my hand. We will apparate to the Leaky Cauldron where you boy's will be staying until the beginning of term. Tomorrow afternoon you will go to Diagon Alley and get your supplies. I have a friend that will help you get everything you will need." Said Dumbledore.

"Who is this person that is going to help us?" asked Percy

"A very old friend of mine. He is also the games keeper of Hogwarts. Trust me, he is impossible to miss." Said Dumbledore.

"Fine by me." Said Percy

"Now, grab my arms and hold on tight."

We did as told and grabbed on tight. Apparating feels kind of like shadow traveling. Only I'm not really tired by the time we reach our destination. The Leaky Cauldron had a kind of homey feel to it. Sure it was almost empty, but it still felt comforting. Dumbledore checked us in and lead us to our rooms. Dumbledore left us, telling us to get some sleep, so that we are ready to face the day ahead of us. Percy unpacked what little he had brought. I should have thought this through a little better. I didn't have anything to wear except the clothes on my back. Percy noticed my lack of clothes and offered me one of his shirts and a pair of shorts. I hesitantly grabbed the close and headed to the bathroom. Once the door was closed I leaned against it, breathing unevenly. This whole "keeping my feelings in check" was not going to work for much longer. Especially if he keeps being as nice to me as he is. You'd think that, after what he has been through today that he would act differently. But he is still the same old resilient Percy. Just majorly more depressed than usual. I slipped on the shirt and pants, then tried to find a way to adjust them. My problem was that Percy, was two sizes bigger than me. I had to draw the drawstring on the pants as tight as they could go. The shirt, hung off my shoulders and hung about mid-thigh. If I can get past this night, I just might be able to work with Percy. I NEEDED to tell him. As soon as possible. I walked out of the bathroom, ready to tell Percy everything. The only problem was that he was already passed out on one of the beds. I sighed and chuckled at the small amount of drool coming out of his mouth, and thought, I'll tell Percy my feelings for him tomorrow, then jumped into my bed and fell into a surprisingly pleasant slumber. For once.

**Author's Note 2: Hope you liked the new chapter. I also hope that this gave you some insight on what happened in chapter 2. I started a poll on who you guys want Percy to end up with Annabeth or Hermione. I'll warn you guys when the poll will close, but I don't plan on closing it anytime soon. I decided to throw in a little Nicercy to the story just to make things interesting. Nico will eventually tell Percy, but Percy will say that he is not interested, respectively. Next chapter will be Percy's Point of View. Percy and Nico will be going to Diagon alley and Percy sees something….interesting. Or should I say SOMEONE! **

**Until next time. Recobrat626 signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'M BACK! Did you miss me? I couldn't wait to post this chapter. A LOT is going to happen. I won't tell you now because it will ruin the surprise. So with that please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Mira capítulo uno (Look at chapter one in Spanish.)**

**Chapter 4**

Percy's P.o.V

I was completely and utterly exhausted when I went to bed last night. I couldn't sleep worth a crap one, because the bed was very uncomfortable, and two, because my mind kept replaying today like a broken record. Every time I closed my eyes I watched as I lost the one person that mattered most to me, then found that the two people I knew would always support me were gone too. The only good things that happened yesterday were meeting Dumbledore, finding out that Nico still had my back, and the nagging feeling that I would get to see _her _after all these years. I felt giddy just thinking about it. I'm pretty sure if someone told me that all this would happen to me I'd one, beat the crap out of them for sprouting such nonsense, and two, I'd send them to a psych ward because they would have to be insane to even think that. But no matter how hard I tried to tell myself that this was some strange nightmare, and I'd wake up next to Annabeth and everything would be fine, I knew that it wouldn't. I even tried clicking the balls of my feet together and saying _'There's no place like home. There's no place like home.'_ Over and over and over again. I actually thought that it might work, until Nico woke up and threw a pillow at me, saying to be quiet and let him sleep. It was just hard to accept the fact that everything I had worked so hard to achieve was just snatched away from me by my own brother. I don't think that I will ever forgive him. That is saying a lot considering I forgive people VERY easily. I just couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. Mainly so I could see _her _again. I looked at the clock and after a lot of concentration, realized that it was around 5:26 in the morning. I decided to get ready for the day. Dumbledore did say that we had a lot to do before the day's end. I'm still kind of curious as to who is going to be helping us. I mean he said that we couldn't miss him. Did that mean that he had some physical aspect that made him hard to not see or that he radiated some kind of immense power that made him hard not to sense. Either way I needed to get ready. I grabbed some clean clothes and went to take a shower. Once finished I got dressed, brushed my hair, unsuccessfully, and brushed my teeth so that they looked pearly white. When I finished I walked back into the bedroom and looked at the time. 5:41. I figured I should wake up Nico since he was still sound asleep. It took me a while but he eventually got his lazy but out of bed, grumbling to himself as he walked to the bathroom. I hoped that they had a clothes store in Diagon Alley because if they don't then Nico will be wearing the same clothes for the rest of the school year. That would be very depressing. When we were both ready to go it was 6:00 even. We walked out the door and found a very um,…large sight before us. He was tall. Really tall, kind of pudgy, and had long, dark, curly hair, and a long, dark beard.

"Oi! And who might you be?" the man asked

"I-I-I'm Percy, and this is my friend Nico. W-w-we were sent here by D-D-D-Dumbledore." I stuttered nervously.

I was scared for my life. The guy was HUGE and even if Nico and I could get past him, I had no doubt in my mind that he knew how to handle magic. We wouldn't stand a chance.

"OH! So you boys are the ones I'm supposed to be helping. Okay then, first things first. You boys need wands."

"Wands?" Nico and I asked

"Yes, wands. Wands are a wizards' weapon. If you want to learn to become a wizard, then you need a wand, otherwise what's the point? By the way, my name is Hagrid. I'm the gate keeper of Hogwarts and also a teacher at the school." Said Hagrid

"That's cool. We'll keep that in mind. We may stop by and see you sometime. Oh wait! What exactly do you teach?" asked Nico.

"I teach Care of Magical Creatures." Said Hagrid.

"Wow. I wish we had something like that at Camp. If you could only hear what some of the Pegasus are saying, you'd want to help them. They always talk about how they are mistreated by the campers. I really hope that they will be alright." I said.

Thinking about camp instantly ruined what little enthusiasm I had for the day. Nico could definitely see it. I'm not sure if Dumbledore told Hagrid about it or not. I can only hope that he did. I really didn't feel like explaining it to him. Having to live it was bad enough. I hate having to remember it. I hope that I can overcome this. It's not affecting me at the moment, possible because it hasn't really sunk in yet. I'm sure that when it does, I'll be a wreck. I just need to try to forget what happened. That could be easy. The hard part would be to forget my mom and Paul. It just won't be the same without them. No more reassuring hugs from mom, no more lectures on good behavior from Paul, no more blue…well anything. Even if they annoy me to no end, I still love them. I can't just forget them. It's impossible. And don't even get me started on Annabeth. I can wrap my head around the fact that I'll no longer get to hear her tell me I'm doing something wrong, then correct it for me, not being able to hear her call me my annoying nickname she gave me when we were twelve, not getting to see her when I wake up, not getting to hold, or kiss, her anymore. The fact that she left me stings the most out of everything. I was sure that she was my other half. I was going to PROPOSE to her for Gods' sake. I don't want any of what happened yesterday to be real. But it was, and I can't do anything about it. The only thing I can do is move on. Or at least try to. Oh, who am I kidding? I'll never be able to move on. I'll be stuck, loving someone who not only betrayed me, but doesn't love me back, for the rest of my life. I didn't even realize that I was moving until Nico, Hagrid, and I got to a large stone wall. I don't even remember leaving the Leaky Cauldron. I guess I was too lost in thought to realize what was going on.

"What are we doing here Hagrid?" Nico asked.

"Were going to Diagon Alley." Stated Hagrid

"But, we're at a brick wall. I think you might have taken a wrong turn." I said.

"No, no wrong turn." Said Hagrid

Hagrid pulled out his umbrella and taped the bricks in a pattern. We stood there for a few seconds, just staring at the wall, then the bricks started to move. Forming a passageway into a different world. The streets were lined with people in dark robes, going in and out of some very interesting looking, and named, shops. All of the people had little decorative sticks that shout out some kind of light and did something to someone else. I think that those were the "wands" that Hagrid had mentioned. I can't wait till' Nico and I can get some. Nico and I were amazed. To think that the Gods don't know about this place is amazing. It's a place of secrecy that I find quite calming. If the Gods don't know where anything about this world, then there is no way that they will be able to find me or Nico. I found a way to escape my past. I was overwhelmed with gratitude for the place. It gave me a place to stay and be safe. I couldn't wait to start the school year. I wonder what the kids would be like. I got lost in thought again, and that doesn't happen often, by the time we made it to the first building. I couldn't make out what the sign said. Stupid dyslexia. Luckily, Hagrid realized Nico and my problem.

"First stop, Gringott's Bank."

"What do we need to go to a bank for? I've got plenty of money with me." I said.

Showing him the drachmas and mortal money. He simply shook his head and went into the building. Nico and I followed. Once inside we were astounded. Not by the look of the bank, It looked like an ordinary bank. What astounded us was the little goblins working the bank.

"You see, we don't use the same money as demigods or mortals. We have our own currency, and this is where the majority of it is kept. Don't worry about not having any money here either, Dumbledore has everything all taken care of for you boys to get settled into the wizarding world." Said Hagrid.

"I didn't realize that everyone used a different currency. I would have guessed that the wizards would use our money or mortals. It's weird to think that everyone uses different currency. What is your currency anyway Hagrid?" asked Nico.

"Well we have knuts, sickles, and galleons. A Knut is the lowest value of currency. There are 29 Knuts in one sickle, and there are 493 Knuts in one galleon. A sickle is the next highest value of currency. There are 17 sickles in one galleon. The highest currency we have is a galleon. A galleon is equal to $10.17 in American currency." said Hagrid.

Nico and I stood there, silent. That was a lot to comprehend. I think I can remember that…Nope. I already forgot what he said.

"Hey Hagrid?" I asked

"Yes Percy."

"Do you think that you could give us that in writing?" I asked

"Um…sure. I don't see why not." Said Hagrid.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome. Now let's get to your vaults." He said.

"Wait! We have vaults!?" Nico and I asked.

"Yes Dumbledore set you both up with vaults last night. He said you boys would need a place to put your money. So he created two of them for you both." Said Hagrid.

"So we have a place to put our mortal and demigod money while we're here. That's cool and all, but we can keep our money on us because to be honest, we don't have that much to begin with." Stated Nico

"You will also put your wizarding money you earn from teaching in here as well." Stated Hagrid.

"Wait! Did you say the money we earn from teaching?" I asked

"Yes. You both will get teachers wages for working at Hogwarts. Anyway why don't we go to your vaults and get some money to spend for your school supplies." Said Hagrid.

We followed Hagrid and a goblin into the mine carts. It was kind of a fun ride, except for the waterfall. It didn't seem normal. It gave me a weird chill that more or less scared me. When I asked Hagrid about it, he said that it was to detect any thieves that may come through Gringott's. Once we got to a landing we had to use shakers to get past a dragon that was trained to be inflicted with pain when he heard the sound. That poor thing. That's animal cruelty right there. We got to my vault first. To say that it was a sight was not entirely wrong. I don't think I've ever seen that much money in one place before. I wish I had this man when I was like twelve, or younger. Then I could've helped my mother get rid of Gabe earlier than we did. Thinking about my mother instantly soured my mood again. Once I got what money I needed, I got back into the mine cart and looked at Nico. He gave me an understanding look and put his hand on my shoulder. I knew he was trying to reassure me that everything would be okay, but I had a hard time believing it. What if I got like this while teaching? I don't think I could do this for long without breaking down. Nico went into his vault and got what he needed, then came back out. I'm glad he didn't waste much time, because I just wanted to get out of here. This whole place was getting on my nerves. We backtracked to the dragon, and, once we got past it, we got into a mine cart and went back to the front desk, and out the front door. I was so grateful to see the sun. It instantly lifted my mood. I don't know if it was the warmth of the sunlight or Apollo trying to help me. I hope that he is, then I know that at least one god still believes in me. We walked around the shops until Hagrid found the one he was looking for. Looking at the sign I couldn't tell you what it said. It was all just jumbled up letters and I couldn't make out the words. The Hagrid asked.

"So are you boys ready to get your wands?"

"YES!" We both shouted.

"Well go on in then. Oh and before I forget, make sure that you're alone then say 'Minerva' it's a code word for him so he knows what to give you for a wand. If he asks you for your godly parents' name, just tell him. It will make things easier for him."

We turned around and walked into the store. When we looked back, Hagrid was gone. We continued into the store and were hit with a smell like old books. Kind of reminded me of a library. There was an old man behind a counter giving a little boy a long box. I had a feeling that that was the man we needed to talk to. I walked over to him, while Nico looked around the room. I beckoned Nico over, and we approached the old man. He look at us both with uncertain eyes. I checked to see if anyone was in the room and then said.

"Minerva."

His eyes went wide, as he stared at us in shock. Then he seemed to recompose himself and a large smile spread across his face.

"It's a pleasure to be assisting such fine young gentlemen as yourselves. Now I have a feeling that you are both here to get wands, am I right?" he asked

"Yes sir, we are." I said

"Good. Now first things first, I must know your godly parents' names. It will be easier to find you both wands if you do. Now how about you first young man." He said. Pointing at Nico.

"My name is Nico di'Angelo. I'm a son of Hades." He stated.

"Ah! A son of hades. Most interesting. Most interesting indeed. Now let me see. Where did I put that box?" He asked himself as he went into the back room.

We heard some rustling in the back room and a lot of nope, noes, and that's not rights. Then we he came back out he held out a box like the little boy's. He opened it and presented it to Nico.

"11in, Ash wood, with a phoenix feather core. Now give it a wave and we'll see if it's right for you." Said the man.

"Excuse me sir, but you talk as if the wand is real, like it has feelings." I said

"Yes, that is because it does. The wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around. Oh, where are my manners? Call me Ollivander. What are you waiting for boy give the wand a wave!" he practically yelled.

Nico waved the wand and a weird kind of light fell over him. Ollivander looked upon him and practically squealed. I think Nico found his wand. Ollivander boxed Nico's wand up and gave it to him. I stepped up to the counter and said,

"My name is Perseus Jackson. I'm a son of Poseidon." I stated. I felt a small amount of bile in my mouth saying that.

"Ah! A son of Poseidon. I know the perfect wand for you." He said, then took off for the back room again.

It didn't take him as long to find my wand as it did to find Nico's. He was in and out of the back room in less than a minute.

"10 ½ in, Vine wood, and Pegasus hair core. Now give it a wave." He said.

I waved it and the same thing that happened to Nico happened to me. I felt happy for some reason. I guess I felt like if I couldn't get a wand, then I wouldn't be able to fit in here. Then I'd have to leave and I won't know what to do. I'm glad that it worked though. We thanked Ollivander then walked out the door. Hagrid wasn't back yet and Nico and I were starved. We decided to find something to eat. While we walked we talked about what the school year would be like.

"So, what do you think the classes will be like?" asked Nico.

"I don't know. I think that they'll be easier that moral classes though. I hope there isn't much reading that we'll have to do. I don't think that I could handle trying to read. Unless we have books in Latin, then I think we could read them."

"Yeah, what about the class we'll be teaching. What do you think we should do?"

"We should train them the way we were trained. No books. That will only make things harder for them. We'll teach them how to fight like we did. We spar and train and do what we can to help them learn. We also have to learn to fight from them too."

"What do you mean?"

"Nico, do you know how to use a wand?"

"No."

"Neither do I. if we teach them how to fight with swords, daggers, bows and arrows, and spears, then they can teach us how to use wands. We can also teach them about the gods, and in return, they'll teach us about them. I say that's our best bet with these kids. What do think?"

"I think that you may actually have a brain in that thick head of yours. Seriously Perce, that's a really good plan. I don't see anything that could go wrong with it."

"Are you being serious or are you being sarcastic, because it is really hard to tell."

"I'm being serious. I'm glad that you are starting to think more. Maybe coming here was a good idea. I mean, just one day here and you're using your head the proper way. I'm proud of you Perce."

"Um… Thanks, I guess."

"Look Perce, there's something I need to tell you. You see, I think that I'm in lo-."

But I drown him out. In that moment, I saw _her_. She was talking to two other boys. One had red hair, the other had black hair and glasses. I couldn't believe it was _her_. I need to talk to her. Does she even remember me? It's been, what, four or five years since we've seen each other. I didn't think about Nico or anything. I just ran. I ran to her. I had to talk to her. I was getting closer to her, but then she went into one of the stores with the two boys in tow. After a few minutes of questioning myself if I should bother her, I decided to go in, but not disturb her. The place was packed with people. I couldn't see her anywhere. Did I enter the right shop, did she see me and run away, did I imagine her? I really hope not. I looked around some more, but I still had no luck. I left the shop and went to find Nico. He was sitting on a crate next to a vendor. He looked really sad for some reason. I didn't know what for though. I sat down next to him and asked him what's wrong. He just shook it off and asked me why I ran away. I was reluctant to tell him. But I'm not sure why. I told him everything. I told him about _her_ and about everything we did. He softened his look after I told him, but he still looked sad. I asked him about what he thought I should do. He didn't know. He had never been in my positon before. I really hope I actually get a chance to see _her_ again. I want to get to know her again. I want to know what she's been up to for the past four or five years. I missed her like crazy. I'm pretty sure that she's the reason I even considered coming here in the first place. I hope I can find her.

Hermione's P.o.V

I couldn't figure out why my nerves all of a sudden stood on end. I got this feeling that something was about to happen and I didn't know what to do. So I dragged Ron and Harry into some shop. I didn't know why I felt the way I did. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I shook it off as superstition. I was currently trying to figure out what to do to calm Harry's ranting about his court sentence.

"I mean, come on, I was defending my cousin. I had a witness as well. I shouldn't have had to go to a court sentence for HELPING my cousin. I'm really getting sick of the ministry. They're all paranoid. They called a FULL sentence. A FULL SENTENCE for a little bit of underage magic…."

"Harry! Calm down. Dumbledore helped you. He got you out of punishment. You should be thanking him for helping you, not ranting about how unfair the ministry is. You already have bad press in the wizard world. If someone hears you talking about the ministry in that way, you could get worse press than you already have. Especially after what happened last year at the tri-wizard tournament. Just calm down okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. You're right Hermione. As always." He said.

"What would we do without you Hermione? You know exactly what to say to calm us down and you know what to do when we get into some really sticky situations." Stated Ron.

I didn't know how to respond to that. It was so sweet of him to say that. Now I'm not crushing on him or anything, he's just really nice to me now a days. There was a time when he used to hate me and make fun of me, but now he's got past that and we're pretty good friends. As we are walking around I noticed two boys sitting on some crates a ways down the road. The closer we got to them the more one of them started to look familiar. When I finally got a good look at the boy I was shocked. It couldn't be. How is _he_ here? The last time I saw him, he was telling me good bye, at the airport check-in in America when I was eleven. My heart started racing. He had really filled out since then. He still had his unkempt raven hair and piercing sea-green eyes, but he was taller, definitely taller than me, he was more muscular to. He was talking to some boy who looked to be dead. He was really pale and wore a lot of black clothing. I took off, ignoring the protests from Harry and Ron. I wanted to see him again. I wanted to talk to him and ask him how that camp was and about any other adventures he might have gone on. I couldn't believe he was here. I was getting closer to him. Then a large crowd came out of nowhere and swept me away. By the time I got out of the crowd and back on track. He and his friend were gone. My heart instantly sank. I back tracked and found Ron and Harry.

"Bloody hell Hermione. What did you run off for? We thought something happened to you. Are you okay?" asked Ron with concern on his face.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I thought I saw someone familiar." I said

"Well, don't do that again. We thought the worst after you took off. You gave us quite a scare there Hermione." Said Harry

"Alright. I won't." I said

"Let's get back to Sirius's place. It's getting late. We've got everything right?" asked Harry

After checking the list of school supplies, I confirmed that we had everything. I didn't even realize that it was already dark out. We found a Floo and appeared at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. The whole time I couldn't stop thinking about _him_. It's been about four or five years since I've seen him. I wanted to know what he was doing in Diagon Alley today. Was he going to Hogwarts this year? I hope he is. Then I can talk to him about what's been going on. When we were kids he was always the person I would go to for advice. He's always been a good listener, he gave some pretty bad advice sometimes, but the majority of it was actually good. It would be nice to let some of the weight that's been put on my shoulders go. Being the smartest witch of my age is not always a good thing. Especially when EVERYONE seems to think that you have all of the answers. I climbed the staircase, ignoring the insults I got from the house elf, and went into my room. I got into bed. I didn't even realize how tired I was until I laid down to sleep. I was out before my head hit the pillow. While I slept I dreamed of the raven haired, sea-green eyed boy, with a smile that made my heart melt, and a very contagious laugh.

**Authors Note 2: So now we know who **_**she**_** is and I'm pretty sure we all know who **_**he **_**is. It took me a while to type this because I had to watch my brother. He is very annoying when he wants to be. Anyway hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter Nico and Percy will be going to Hogwarts. What do you guys think will happen? How do you think Percy and Hermione will react to actually seeing each other? How will the students react to being taught by Percy and Nico?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner. I've had a pretty rough couple of weeks, plus, one of those weeks was Thanksgiving, so you should give me a break. Anyway, again, sorry for not updating. Also I will try to do better with my paragraphs as well. Not making any promises though. Please R&R. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Look at chapter one**

**Chapter 5**

Percy's P.o.V

Today is the day. Nico and I finally get to go to Hogwarts. I can't wait to see what this place is like. Hagrid filled us in on some things after he dropped off our books and owls last night, when we got back from Diagon Alley, and it really excites me to finally be able to see the place for myself.

I was in such high spirits when I woke up, until Nico spoiled it after waking up from a nightmare. He said that, as a precaution, we should dress in disguise so we wouldn't be seen by anyone at the train station. He told me his dream consisted of us going in normal clothes and getting spotted by some of the new campers while getting on the train. The thought really creped me out. So I agreed.

When we were done dressing I looked in the mirror. I looked like someone who was up to no good, instead of a teacher. Now I never really cared about my appearance before, but I don't want to make a bad impression on all of the new teachers and the students. I looked for something other than the black pants, black baggy sweat shirt, and black well everything and went with some things that were a little more my style. I, instead, grabbed a green T-shirt, blue zip up hoodie, a pair of dark blue jeans, and kept the black converse. I liked the way they fit. I still looked like I was up to no good, but at least I didn't look Goth like Nico like to look.

We grabbed what little things we had, and headed for the lobby. Hagrid had promised to meet us and apparate us to Kings Cross station. When we got to the lobby, Hagrid was waiting, as promised, and he looked genuinely happy to see us. I had a good feeling about this.

_At Kings Cross_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Hagrid really wanted us to RUN through a brick wall. It sounds impossible. I may be a Kelp Head, but even I know not to run head long into a brick wall on purpose. It's just absurd. But he has helped us so far and I can't think of any reason he would lie to us. Then again I thought that the people at camp wouldn't lie to me either and yet they did. Oh great. Stop thinking about camp, it'll ruin your mood.

Nico was actually right about that dream. I did see a couple of people from camp at the station. Not people that I knew personally, but knew enough about to give me a bad feeling. I'm sure that if they saw me that I would be given away. I was glad that Nico had us put on disguises. I sure as heck didn't want to be seen. Nor did I not want to go to Hogwarts this year.

On a stroke of sure stupidity, I broke into a run, pushing my cart in front of me. I was pleasantly surprised when I passed through the brick wall unharmed. Nico soon followed suit. Once on the other side, I got a good look at the train. It looked marvelous. There were so many people hustling and bustling about.

Nico and I got into a car and got settled into one of the empty compartments and closed the door. I wanted to talk to him about what was going on and what we should do, but I decided not to ask now. Just in case someone over heard and got suspicious.

Almost everyone was gone from outside, and I was fairly confident that no one would get in our compartment. Oops. Thought too soon. Three people got into the compartment and you'll never guess who one of them was. Yup. It was none other than Hermione Granger. My childhood best friend. She also brought those two boys I saw her with yesterday. One was oddly peculiar looking. He had average looks. Black hair, glasses, a somewhat pale complexion. But that wasn't what struck me as odd. It was the lightning bolt scar that was on his forehead. The other one was a ginger that seemed all too aware that Nico and I were in the compartment. He even looked slightly frightened.

The ginger whispered to scare face something. They both looked at my arm then back at each other. With my hood up, I hesitantly looked at my arm, and saw the SPQR tattoo. I had almost forgotten about that. The ginger just got done whispering something to Hermione and she looked at my arm as well. Only she didn't look all that frightened by it. I think it was because she could actually see what it was.

When I said Hagrid filled us in on things a Hogwarts, I meant us. He told us about the classes and the teachers and student, but the most important was the war that was going on. He said the people that swore allegiance to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named were branded with a "dark mark" which was a tattoo of a skull and snake. So I knew right away, that that was what the ginger and scare face were so worried about.

The train took off, and we started our journey to Hogwarts in a somewhat uncomfortable silence. I guess curiosity got the cat and ginger decided to start asking random questions.

"So. Who are you two?" he asked, slightly frightened. I answered him in a calm and friendly manner.

"We are the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers."

"You are? You don't look that old. What could you possibly know about fighting?" asked scar face

"Your right Harry. They look about our age." Stated Hermione

Harry. So that was scar face's name. Wait a second. Isn't the boy we are supposed to be protecting named Harry? I glance at Nico and he shook his head in agreement. He thinks that he is as well.

"We know more about this than you think we do. Dumbledore hand-picked us for this job. Trust us, we know what we're doing." Said Nico

"That's a lot of talk. I hope you can live up to our expectations. I also hope that you last the whole year, if not longer." Said ginger

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well, you see, practically all of our Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers have only lasted one year. Mainly because they were possessed, egotistical, a werewolf, or pretending to be somebody that was supposed to be teaching but turned out to be trapped in chest." Said Hermione.

"Wow. That's some pretty bad luck that you guys have had. Let's hope we can last."

"Don't jinx it Nico." I said

"So your name is Nico?" asked the ginger

"Yup. Nico di'Angelo."

"Nico the angel?" asked Hermione

"Yeah. You speak Italian?" asked Nico

"Somewhat. I also know Latin and Greek." Stated Hermione

"Impressive." Nico stated

"Hermione here is the smartest person we know. Everyone says that she's the brightest witch of our age." Said ginger

Nico glanced at me in a questioning way. I shook my head yes and he started to giggle. GIGGLE. He sounded like a little girl.

The rest of the ride was kind of fun while talking to Harry, Hermione, and ginger. Eventually I found out ginger's name was Ronald. He said to just call him Ron. But what humored me the most about him, was his last name. Which apparently is Weasley. Nico and I just started to crack up laughing when we heard it. It was just too funny.

As we got closer to Hogwarts, Harry left, saying that he had something important to do. We didn't see him again. Even after the train stopped and everyone was getting off.

I decided to not tell them my name. I wanted to surprise Hermione. And if she didn't remember me, then I could give her hell about it any chance I got. Though I doubt that she's forgotten. She never forgets anything.

Ron and Hermione told us that if it was our first time at Hogwarts, then we should ride the boats to the castle with Hagrid and the first years, as it was sort of a rite of passage. We agreed and got off the train. I watched as Hermione and Ron got onto a carriage with some other kids and took off. But before they left, I got a good look at the horse driving it. It was black with wings and looked rather boney. Like they had no skin.

When Hagrid spotted us he gave us a huge grin and told us to get into one of the boats. We did and then, we were off. To say that the place was beautiful would be an understatement. The place was magnificent. I have to say. When Nico and I were told about Hogwarts, I was not expecting it to be a freaking CASTLE. It took my breath away, and I'm sure it took Nico's away too.

When we got off the boats, an old lady was there to greet us. She was as I said old, with gray hair, and a witch's hat and a robe that was black with an emblem of a lion on a red and yellow shield. She introduced herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall. She saw the two of us and rushed us aside from all the first years

"You two must be the new teachers. I welcome you to Hogwarts. Now I will lead the first years into the Great Hall and you two will wait out here until Dumbledore announces you. You will then be sorted into houses. Your things will be transported to your rooms after you've been sorted and someone from the house will take you there after dinner. I thank you both for coming. If you refused then we would have been stuck with an uptight ministry cow for a teacher, who I know would not teach the children anything, especially after what happened last year. I'll see you boys in a few minutes."

And with that she was off. Taking all the little kids with her into the great hall to be sorted. Nico and I bounce with anticipation. I couldn't wait to see the look on Hermione's face once she realizes that the person that she was talking to on the train was actually me. This is going to be good.

Hermione's P.o.V

Ron, Ginny, and I were getting worried. We didn't see him get off the train. So now we're waiting at the Gryffindor table, but there is still no sign of him. I hope he's alright.

Just as I thought that, he and Luna came into the Great Hall. Harry looked a little dazed, and I considered talking to him about it. But decided not to. He would tell us when he was ready. Which just so happened to be just after I finished thinking that.

He told us about his encounter with Draco and how Luna came around and made sure that everyone was off the train. He also said that she fixed his nose, though he said it was very painful.

Just then Dumbledore stood up at the front of the room and Professor McGonagall brought in all the first years. Dumbledore rattled off all of the rules that were made for the school's safety (Which I'm pretty sure Harry, Ron, and I have broken most of already).

Then the sorting hat was brought out. Each first year got put into their respected houses with cheers from everyone but the Slytherins. It was almost time to eat, but first we had a few more announcements from Dumbledore.

"Now I'm sure you're all aware that we need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Well I have found two that fit the position to a tee. Now don't be intimidated by them. They may not look like teachers, but they have the capability of doing great things here. Now, would you all please help me in giving a warm Hogwarts welcome to our new teachers? Mr. Perseus Jackson and Mr. Nico di'Angelo."

As soon as he said Perseus Jackson my head spun to the entrance. There he was. After all these years. He's finally here. He looks so much more mature. I remember when he used to be this skinny scrawny little thing that always seemed to get into trouble. He was so cute then, and he has only gotten better looking since then.

I'll admit that I had a small crush on him when I was eleven. It hurt me to no end that I had to leave. I know I was being irrational, but I knew things wouldn't be the same without him. So I asked him if he would go with me. I knew his answer before he even said it. He was more concerned about his mother being with Gabe than anything else at the time. And he had just started going to that camp that he spoke so highly of. I knew he would say no, but I still asked. And got my heart broken at the answer.

After about a year, the pain went away. I actually thought I was over him and moving on. That is, until he walked through the entrance. He was tanner, taller, and more muscular, his hair was still sticking out at different angles, which for some reason he was able to pull off, and his eyes were as green as the sea. What threw him off though, was the sadness, and pain that lurked behind his eyes, the slightly hunched over look that gave him a depressed sort of vibe. In the past four years I wonder what exactly happened to him to make him seem so down.

At the last second I finally realized something. Dumbledore said that they'd be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. That means I get to see him every day. He's going to be teaching us how to fight. I hope that camp taught him well. Of course the camp taught him well, I mean just look at him. He looks like someone's personal body guard.

Not only do I get to see my childhood best friend everyday while I'm here, but I also get to learn from him. I have no doubt in my mind that he will make a great teacher, considering that he's a demigod and all. But apparently, some of the other students had other ideas on that subject.

Percy's P.o.V

"Are you kidding me? These two don't look like teachers. They look like little kids. I bet they fight like little kids too." Said a blonde haired boy who I think was sitting at the Slytherin table.

"What makes you think that we can't teach? I mean you just met us. You don't know anything about us." I inquired

"Like it makes a difference. You'll just end up like all our other Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. I doubt you'll make it through the first week." Blondie inquired.

"Hmmm. What's your name?" I asked

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I am the son of Lucius Malfoy and I am in the Slytherin house." He stated like he was some kind of royalty. I think I know just how to get under his skin.

"Oh. So let me just take a little guess here. And please correct me if I'm wrong, okay. Now let's see. You are a mean boy. You make yourself feel better by bringing everyone else down. You think that everyone is inferior to you, even your friends. You have friends on the wrong side of the track. The bad guys, if I may. And you're a complete sissy and a daddy's boy. In fact I'm sure you insult everyone that annoys you with an inquisition about your father. Am I right?" I asked.

"You're going to pay for that." Draco shouted, pulling out his wand.

The next thing I know Draco starts muttering something and a green light comes out of his wand straight at me. I dodge it, while slowly advancing towards him. Two other boys got up from the table. Both pretty burly looking. There was no way I could take all three of them myself. Luckily I didn't have to.

Just then, Nico decided to join the fight with a couple of his undead friends he like to keep on him. Nico and his friends took after the two boys, which left me with the Malfoy boy. He looked pretty scared. I figured that I could rattle him up even more. Give him something he wouldn't expect.

I concentrated on the water in the room, getting that familiar feeling in my gut. The majority of the water in the room bended to my will. I concentrated on the water and made the one immense ball of water, into two. I pulled my arms back as far as they would go, and made a large arch forward, with my arms, sending all the water in Draco's direction. He was knocked back a few feet, and also lost his grip on his wand.

I speed walked to him, already seeing that Nico had taken care of the two friends, who lay unconscious on the floor, with a woman who looked like a nurse leaning over them. Draco was just getting up, still blubbering from my attack. I lifted him up by his robe, and threw him to the floor in the opposite direction of the doors.

Little did I know, I kind of, sort of threw him towards his wand? He scrambled for it, trying to get up, but slipping on his soaked robe. Once he got a hold of it, he spun around and shot blindly at me. I dodged every shot that came close to me, and warned others if the shot came close to them.

I was within inches of him. He wouldn't stand a chance. I lunged at him, pushing him to the ground and knocking his wand out of his hand again. We wrestled on the ground for a bit. Tumbling over one another to try and get a pin. I'm not sure how it happened, but he somehow was able to wrestle me under him. I thought I was going to lose this fight. Which wouldn't be good in front of all my new students, but he left my legs free, so I used them to swivel myself on top of him.

I'll admit, the little douche put up a fight. But he couldn't beat me. I got his legs in a position so that he couldn't move them, then it was easy to pin his arms down. I looked down on him triumphantly and said,

"And this is why you don't go making enemies out of a demigod who has been fighting monsters you couldn't even dream of since I was twelve."

I pushed myself up off of him, then lent my hand down to help him up. He refused, pushing himself up, then leaving the Great Hall. As soon as he was gone the whole room erupted into cheers. Everyone was shocked and excited about what Nico and I could do.

Nico and I make our way up to the front of the room, where Dumbledore is still standing, looking very impressed. All of a sudden a boy from Gryffindor stand up and asks a question I just couldn't wait to answer.

"Hello. My name is Seamus Finnigan. I was wondering what exactly you meant by demigod?"

The room erupted into similar questions. I answered to the best of my ability.

"Yes Nico and I are demigods. As you all may wonder 'what is a demigod' well a demigod is the offspring or child of a mortal… and a god. I am a son of Poseidon. Greek god of the sea. That's why I can control water. Nico is a son of Hades. That's why he can summon an army of dead servants to his side. There are a lot of us. You may even be friends with some of us and not realize it."

"Thank you for that wonderful into to your world Mr. Jackson. Now, everyone. I have a couple more announcements to make. The first is that our two new teachers are not only going to be teachers. They will also be students here as well. Now in order for them to be students they must first be sorted into a house. So if you would pleas Mr. Jackson sit on that stool and let the sorting hat do its job."

I sat on the stool and watched as Professor McGonagall approached me with the sorting hat. To say that I was uncomfortable would be the understatement of the century.

"WOW! You my friend, have a lot of issues to sort out. You show so much bravery and courage, I would definitely put you in Gryffindor, but then again, you have a slight dark side as well. With your bravery and the darkness you could do well in Slytherin, but so courageous, and caring." Said the sorting hat.

The hat spent about five minutes shifting through my thoughts trying to consider which house to put me in. It wasn't until the hat found a memory about Hermione that he decided to state his opinion.

"Hmmm. I think that you should be….GRIFFINDOR!" he shouted loudly.

I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I mean I get to be in the same house as Hermione. This should be fun. I turned and watched as Nico got sorted. He looked so uncomfortable up there. Needless to say I can't blame him. Having that thing shift through your memories really unsettles you.

I was a bit disappointed when the sorting hat called out Nico's house. I was hoping that we would be paired together. Then I at least I have someone close by to talk to about what's going on in my life. Or will understand what I'm going through and not call me weak.

Dumbledore quieted everyone down once again for his final announcement.

"Now I know you all heard about the ministry's involvement in the school, and I just want you all to know that this person is going to be looking out for us as best as she can. Now can I get another warm Hogwarts welcome to Mrs. Delores Umbridge?"

As the woman came into view, I got a cold chill down my spine. Her brown hair was done up in a perm and she was wearing a very fuzzy pink dress. I'm not sure what gave me the impression that she couldn't be trusted more. The outfit or the fact that she works for the ministry, whose soul purpose, is to destroy any and all mentions of the dark lord, according to Hagrid.

She gave some long boring speech that I honestly paid no attention to. I just started starring at Hermione. I don't know why I starred at her, but something about her just captivated me. Kind of like on the train. I'm pretty sure that's why Nico did most of the talking. Because I'm afraid of speaking to her.

When she was FINALLY done giving her boring speech, Dumbledore said he had one more thing to announce.

"Due to the fact that our two new teachers know very little about magic, I would like some volunteers to help them learn about us, and in return they will teach us about themselves during their class. Now could I have a show of hands, please?" he asked rather kindly.

I turned to face the audience. For a moment, no one raised their hands. Then Hermione raised her hand. Turning a bright red color as she did so. Soon after Harry and his friend ginger- I mean Ron raised their hands too.

"Alright then, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger will be helping our new teachers. Now I think that that was everything I needed to go over. I wish you all a wonderful year at Hogwarts, and the best of luck to our new teachers. Good day everyone."

And with that Dumbledore left the Great Hall. As the rest of us all turned and started to eat our food. I looked at Nico and he seemed to think something along the same thing. We dispersed to our separate tables and looked for people to sit by.

It wasn't hard to find where Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting. I walked up behind Hermione and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and looked at me with nothing void of shock and a bit of happiness too. She stood up from her seat and gave me the biggest bear hug she could give me, then realized that she was making a scene and stop.

"Percy. It's so good to see you again." She said. Sitting back down on the seat and beckoning me to sit with her. I did.

"It's good to see you too Mione. I've missed annoying you to no end."

"I'm sure you found someone else to annoy." She assured me

"Yeah, but they were never as fun to pick on as you. You always threw a little tantrum, all they do is get snarky, and leave." I said with conviction

"Well it's really good to see you again."

"Yeah I know it is." I replied

I just then seemed to realize that there were other people around us. And they all seemed to have the same question on their face.

"I've known Percy since I was five. He used to be my neighbor when I lived in America." Hermione deadpanned.

"Oh um. Sorry. I should introduce you to my friends." Hermione said

"I've already met some of them. I know that the boy with black hair and glasses is Harry, and the boy that's a ginger is Ron. Although I don't know this ginger. Though because of her hair color I would guess that she's a Weasley as well." I said

"Yup. My name is Ginny. It's nice to meet you." Ginny said, quite nervously I might add.

The dinner went smoothly. I got to know more about Hermione and her friends. I was very intrigued by Harry though. I'm sure that he's the one that Dumbledore wants Nico and I to protect, I'm just not sure how to yet. I guess I'll just have to earn his trust and see where that gets me. Though something tells me I'm not far off.

Hermione tells me of all of their adventures that they have been on since she arrived at Hogwarts and I can't help but notice how happy she sounded when talking about what her and her friends have done over the years. I even told them a few of my adventures. At least the ones that didn't make me want to get up from the table find a secluded corner and cry my eyes out for the rest of the night because of who all the adventure pertained to.

One story I told was of when Zoe, Grover, Thalia, and I went to the Hoover Dam to try to save Artemis from Mt. Tam. I also told them of the inside joke that Grover, Thalia, and I made while we were at the dam. I still crack up at that.

Although their stories seemed a lot more awesome than the ones I told. Especially the adventure that happened last year when Harry was picked to be in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. That was one hell of an adventure right there. Dragons, killer mermaids, giant mazes that are made to trick your mind, and to top it all off, seeing your arch-nemesis reborn and not being able to stop it from happening. I can only imagine what kind of mental pain Harry is facing at the moment.

As diner started to come to a close I finished eating wondering why I didn't agree to come here in the first place. My mother would have been fine, and now that I know that that stupid camp wasn't worth my time. I wish I had come here a lot sooner. Then maybe I could have experienced some of these awesome adventures. And who knows, maybe they'll go on another adventure this year. I just can't wait for the year to start.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I've been a bit busy with school, family Christmas parties, watching my brothers, and watching seasons five and six of Doctor Who. Anyway, my apologies. Here's chapter 6 for you. Please R&R. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Look at chapter one.**

**Chapter 6**

Percy's P.o.V

When I was a child, and had my first day, I was always so nervous. I would get so nervous about something going wrong during the year, that I never really stopped to think about what the teachers would be thinking during this time.

Let me tell you, it's not fun. Now I'm nervous about not only being attacked in the middle of the class, as usual, but also screwing up in front of my students. I want to make a good impression on them, but what if I act like a complete idiot in front of everyone? I will more than likely lose my job because the students would stop listening to me. Oh! I'm really starting to think this was a bad idea.

If it hadn't been for Nico coming in and practically yelling at me to get out of bed, I more than likely would have laid there for the rest of the day, in fear. All the way to our classroom, Nico's hands were shaking uncontrollably. At least I know he feels just as scared, if not more so, than I am. That gives me some confidence. Does everyone feel like this on their first day of teaching? I hope it's just a one-time thing and that I won't be feeling this for days on end.

Just Before Class Starts

Nico's shaking wasn't getting any better. I would have felt sorry for the guy, and asked if he needed something to calm his nerves, but just before the first class started, he decided to go run into the office and hide. Normally, I wouldn't mind, but, today is the first day, and I'm not completely sure whether or not I will do a good job, and I could really use the help. The coward.

Students started to pile into the classroom. I noticed Harry, Hermione, and Ginger-I mean Ron, file into the room. Well at least I know three people in this class. Once everyone was seated and paying attention I began my introduction.

"Hello class. My name is Perseus Jackson. I will be one of your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. I hate formalities, so please call my Percy. I know I said some things yesterday that may or may not have triggered some questions. So today will be me answering any questions you may have and going over the requirements for the class. So first I'll start with the requirements. I have them summed up in a few points that you should all remember. First of all, arrive to class on time." The class erupted into a slightly annoyed laugh. I then continued my speech.

"I know that that's common sense, but once class starts in the morning, that door will be locked. So either show up on time, or don't show up at all. Second, you need to trust my partner and I. We know what's best for you to do, so don't cop an attitude with either of us. You are only causing trouble for yourselves. Third, trust your peers. You may not like them, but you need people you can count on to help you in a time of need. So if there is a problem between any of you, you will work it out yourselves. The only time my accomplice and I will get involved is if the problem turns to violence. We may be teaching you to fight, but that doesn't mean that we recommend using it for every fight. Sometimes it's okay to walk away from a battle, especially when you know you can't win. Fourth, use your weapons wisely. If my companion and I see you disrespecting, or improperly using a weapon, you will be punished and kicked out of the class. It's okay to fool around, but not with a deadly weapon in your hands. Lastly, try to improve your skills but have fun at the same time. This class isn't all serious, we can have some laughs as well. You would be surprised how much you remember when you're having fun or saw something funny while training, opposed to just being serious and practicing all the time. Some other things I'd like to go over are the books. All of you got books for this class this year, am I right?" The class nodded and spoke quietly in agreement to the statement.

"Well you won't be using them." I stated

About half of the class broke into cheers of hoorah! The other half was outraged and demanded to know how we'd be learning without them, especially Hermione. I quieted the class down and answered them to the best of my ability.

"I am disregarding the book because it is full of lies. It doesn't help the majority of you. I should know. I hated textbooks in school. I was better with a more hands on experience, which is what we will be doing. And with that brings my next topic. Since we won't be using the textbook, then there will also be no homework."

At this the whole class erupted into cheers. I wasn't all too shocked to find that someone would have questions about it though.

"If we have no homework, then how will we be graded in this class? The majority of our grade depends on our homework. So how will we be graded." Asked Hermione

"An excellent question which is quite easy to answer. At the end of each semester. So before Christmas Break, and before summer, you will have a semester exam. This exam is quite simple. You will spar with a person in the class-"

"What. I don't want to spar. That's disgusting." Said Ginger. Sorry Ron. I'm going to have a hard time with his name.

The class started to giggle and laugh while Ron sank in his seat, cheeks turning a bright red, from embarrassment. It was quite funny to look at.

"A spar is a competition between two people, where they fight each other until one has either been pinned, taps out, or says mercy. It's not disgusting." I explained

"OH! I thought you said something else." Said Ron.

"That's obvious. Otherwise you would have known what he was talking about." Said that kid from last night. I think his name was Seamus.

The class continued to laugh at the stupidity of the subject, and to be honest, I kind of was too. It was fun to watch all these kids getting along, for now.

"Alright! Alright! Settle down everyone. So that concludes the requirements of the class. Now onto the questions. Who's first? I asked.

The class was silent for a while. It was quite awkward compared to the laughable air the place had earlier. A girl in the back raised her hand shyly. From the red and gold on her robes I'm pretty sure she's a Gryffindor. I called on her and waited for the questions to start rolling.

"You talked about the gods yesterday. Like the Greek ones. You're a son of Poseidon and your companion is a son of Hades. So are there other demigod from other gods?" she asked

"Of course. Okay, were going to play a little game. You give me the name of a God or Goddess, and I'll tell you about one of their children. Raise your hand and I'll call on you to answer. And go."

So many hands shot up after I said go. I had a feeling that the majority of the Gods of Goddesses that they would refer to, would be the more famous ones like Zeus, Ares, and Aphrodite. I don't think that many of the students knew any others, but hey I could be wrong? Okay I'm almost always wrong.

Due to the fact that the girl in the back asked the question, I started with her.

"Aphrodite." She answered.

"Okay. Let's see. There's Drew, Piper, and there was Silena. Drew is…an awful person. Her view of beauty comes from the outside. She is so conceded and self-centered. Then there's Piper. She's really nice. She's the kind of person who thinks it's what's on the inside that counts. Then there was Silena. She died about a year ago. She was probably one of the bravest people that I've ever met. Okay so who's next?" I asked.

Harry raised his hand, with a confident look on his face. He must think he knows a God or Goddess that's out of the box or something. I called on him so I could figure out for myself if the God or Goddess he chose was in fact "out of the box" He actually surprised me with his answer.

"Do you know anyone born from Hephaestus?"

"Well, there's Jake Mason, Leo Valdez, and a guy named Charles Beckendorf. Charles was a friend of mine. He died when we tried to blow up a ship to defeat the titan lord of time Kronos. Jake is the guy that took over after Beckendorf. That's all I know about him. Then there's Leo. Dude is always doing something with his hands. He built a giant flying ship, and sailed it all the way to California from New York to try to make peace with the Romans." I answered

"Wait! So there are Roman Gods and Goddesses too?" asked Seamus

"Yes, and Roman demigods. Take Jason for example. He's a son of Jupiter, that's Roman for Zeus. You could also compare to Hazel, a daughter of Pluto, Roman form of Hades, and Frank, a son of Mars, Roman form of Ares."

"Are there any other types of demigods?" asked a boy I think was from Huffelpuff.

"The only other group I know of are the Egyptians. That's because I met a demigod named Carter Kane once. Although, I suspect that there are other types of Demigods out there. But who knows what else lies in the world?"

"So, aren't there monsters too? Almost all hero stories talk about some powerful monster that needs to be defeated, and if so, then how do you defend yourselves from them at such young ages?" asked a girl who I think was from Huffelpuff.

"Yes there are monsters. Some are the furies, the Minotaur, hellhounds, and many more. Though monsters are not the only thing that try to kill us. There are also Titans, Giants, Minor Gods or Goddesses, and other Demigods who have turned from the path they were set out to take. In regards to defense, we have three options. We could live in the mortal world, not knowing who we are and eventually be killed by something we don't know, and don't believe is real. If we do know what we are, and know what's coming for us, we can either grab a bunch of weapons attempting to defend ourselves from attack with no training what so ever, or we can go to the camp."

The class started whispering about the new information that was just given to them. I could tell that they were excited to learn this new info. It was something different from their normal class routine, and as long as they had no homework, they'd be fine with my teaching. Though I'm surprised no one has questioned me about the camps. Whoops! Spoke too soon.

"You mentioned a camp earlier. What happens at this camp? Where is it, and how do you get there if you're just a child?" asked Ron. Yay! I remembered.

"Yes, a camp. Actually there are two camps, and as to what happens in them, well, you train in them. You learn Latin, you learn about the Gods and Goddesses, and you try to figure out who your parent is , or try to make them as proud of you as possible. How we get there is thanks to something called a satyr. A satyr is, from the waist up, a man. But from the waist down, he's a goat. They are sent to schools to find potential Demigods, they befriend them, then take them to camp when the outside world gets too dangerous for the Demigod to be in. So the satyr will find a way to take the Demigod to the camp safely. Although, it doesn't always turn out that way. Any other questions?"

"Yeah. Why exactly are you here, helping us? I mean, you could be at one of those camps now, training, and fighting monsters, and earning a bunch of glory. Why stop to teach a bunch of teens how to fight in combat?" asked Harry

His words shook me. I would eventually tell them about what happened at camp, but now isn't the time. Not when it's still so fresh in my mind. Not when it's still affecting me. So I covered up with a, well, it's not a complete lie, but its close enough to one.

"I left the camp to help you, because it was the kind of thing I do. I know what it feels like to be helpless, to not think you're good enough. I hated it. I don't want anyone else to feel like that. That and I'm a good natured guy. I care about the world. I don't want to one day wake up and have it changed completely by some evil being that either highly dislikes one person in the world, or hates the gods for their arrogance. Just because one person hates the world, doesn't mean that everyone else in the world hates it too. I was in New York when Dumbledore found me. He told me of an impending war approaching and how the students were ill trained to fight it. I offered him help. Then my companion appeared and he agreed to help as well. Though I'm not sure how he's going to help if he's HIDING IN THE OFFICE!" I shouted towards the office door.

I didn't hear any movement, so I assumed he wasn't coming down. I walked up the stairs and over to the door and banged on it very loudly. Still no movement. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. Annoyed I walked back down to the class.

"My apologies. I don't understand why he won't come out of the room. Anyways, do you have any more questions for me?"

The room was filled with murmured agreements and head nods. I took that as a good sign to continue on to my next topic.

"Okay, so, I'm not quite sure who all of you are, so I'm going to go around the room asking your names. I'll start in the back and work my way forward."

I went around the room, asking everyone what their names were. When I got to Harry I skipped over him. I already knew who he was. I didn't need to ask him again. The class gave no protest to the incident, surprisingly.

I continued down the rows until I got to Ron. Some people seemed surprised that I skipped over him, others didn't notice or didn't care. That was fine by me, as long as the room didn't turn into chaos. Which happened when I skipped over Hermione.

The room erupted into loud cries of outrage of how I could possibly know her and yet not know anyone else in the room. The class turned into a shouting match. I couldn't even hear myself think. I tried to calm everyone down, but they were to wound up. They wouldn't listen to me.

"NICO! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE AND HELP ME OR I SWEAR I"LL SKIN YOU WITH RIPTIDE!" I shouted at the door.

Not a few seconds later, giant cracks started forming in the ground. The room turned dark and the cracks gave off an eerie red glow. Dark substances that looked like shadows crept up out of the cracks. The shadows started lurking closer to the students, making them quiet down their screams a tiny bit. Though, fear and panic were new results of the shadows.

I knew that the shadows wouldn't hurt the students mainly because Nico and I would get fired if he does make them hurt the students.

Nico appeared at the top of the stairs, a serious look on his face. He looked across the room and a sick and twisted smile fell on his face, like he was enjoying what he was doing to everyone.

When he finally looked at me we had a silent conversation which mainly consisted of me scowling at him for going too far with this. He at least had the audacity to feel guilty.

He, rather shamefully, sent the shadows back to the Underworld where they belonged, and descended the stairs to the front of the class. The whole room fell into an awkward silence, in shock of what had just happened. No one could believe what Nico had just done. Nico cleared his throat and, quite nervously, spoke.

"Hello everyone. I'm Nico Di' Angelo. You can call me Nico for short. Sorry if I scared any of you. I was just trying to calm everyone down. It, um, appears now that, uh, I should have thought my method through a bit more before acting. I'm sorry if anything overly scared you or if you're scarred for life because of that. Yeah, definitely should have thought that one through." He said.

I smacked the back of his head with my hand, making him yelp in surprise as I retorted him with,

"You think?"

"Hey! That's the first time I've messed up in a long time, and besides. You're called Kelp Head for a reason." He retorted

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny Nico." I said sarcastically.

"So, how have things gone with the class?" asked Nico

"If you had been here for it then you would have known how it was going." I said.

"Hey! I know I should have been down here, but I had an important call to make. Otherwise I would have been down here earlier. Okay?" he said

"Who were you calling?" I asked

"My dad."

"What for?"

"He wanted to check up on me and make sure I was okay because he hasn't seen me in a while and was getting worried thinking that something had happened to me. I was just reassuring him that I was fine and he didn't need to come looking for me."

"Oh."

"You're lucky I hung up just before you started yelling at me to come down and help. If you had been just a hair earlier, my dad would have demanded I come home and sent a message to Zeus as to your whereabouts." He said

"That… would be bad. Very, very, bad." I said

"Why would that be bad?" asked Harry

I turned to Nico, pleading with him to not say anything. I didn't want to talk about it now. I wasn't ready yet. I still feel like I could break if I do. He seemed to understand and said.

"It's complicated. Anyway, what'd you guys talk about?" asked Nico

"First was the classroom requirements, then the gods, goddesses, and demigods, then we did roll call." I said

"So, how did the outburst happen?" asked Nico

"I'm not entirely sure. I was doing roll call, and just skipped over Hermione, because I already know her, then the whole room broke out into chaos." I summed up.

"It started because you apparently know Hermione but you don't know some of the other, more respected people in this classroom." Said another boy from Huffelpuff.

"If it helps the only people I knew before going into this class were Ron, Harry, and Hermione." I said.

"How. How could you possibly know them? You know what? Scratch that. I know why you know Harry. I mean who doesn't. And Ron has a family that's known for trouble, so you probably were warned about him, but Hermione? She's just a mud blood. How could you even know who she is?" asked a girl from Huffelpuff.

"That… is a very good question. To which I will answer simply that she was my neighbor when we lived in America." I said

The room started murmuring again, about what else they may or may not know about Hermione. Even Ron and Harry looked a little uneasy, especially Ron, about the fact that I knew Hermione. The girl herself was hiding her face in her hands in embarrassment. It kind of hurt to know that she was so embarrassed to know me. It quickly faded though, when she looked up and had a large smile on her face and was laughing slightly.

We concluded the class with Nico and I learning about the students. We learned about all the different houses, mainly Gryffindor and Huffelpuff. We also learned about the Ministry Executive. Apparently, she was in Professor Trelawney's class and was demanding the Professor give her a prediction. Most of the students say that she's going to get sacked soon. Poor woman. Though I've never really met her, I still feel sorry for her.

Class ended not soon after and all the students left. Nico stayed downstairs waiting for the next class. I went up to the office and sat down in the office chair, kicking my feet up onto the desk, and putting my arms behind my head, just relaxing a bit, before we have to start the introductions all over again. I sat there for a while thinking to myself 'This is going to be the best year ever.'

Nico's P.o.V

Classes were finally over for the day. Though the classes following the first class weren't as fun as the first class. The look on everyone's face when I summoned all those shades to scare everyone. Oh! That was priceless.

Anyway, class was done, so I decided to go down and give Hagrid a visit. I hadn't seen him since dinner the night before. I missed the guy. He was a pretty cool guy to hang out with.

I had just reached his hut, when I noticed someone sitting in the garden. It was kind of odd, and scared me a little that someone would be sitting out here, of all places. I drew my sword, just in case and stepped closer to the person in the garden.

"Who's there? Come out and show yourself. Don't try running." I called to the person. I wasn't expecting what I saw.

A girl came up from the garden. She had platinum blond hair, a pink jacket, paint splattered skirt, blue leggings, an upside down copy of 'The Quibbler' and weird pink 3-D glasses on. What made her seem weird, was her lack of shoes.

"Hey! You're one of the new DADA teachers aren't you?" she asked

"Yeah!" I said nervously

"I'm Nico"

"I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood. So, what are you here for?" she asked kindly

"Oh! I just came out here to, um, see Hagrid. I, um, hadn't seen him in a while, and I, uh, wanted to see how he was doing. Um, what about you? What are you doing out here, with no shoes while I'm at it?" I asked

"Well, as to why I'm out here. I'm just trying to get some peace and quiet. It gets a bit noisy in the Ravenclaw common room. As to why I have no shoes. Well, something or someone stole them. I'm not quite sure what happened to them."

"So, you're from Ravenclaw?" I asked

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" She asked a little defensively

"No. No problem. I'm just wondering if you would help me with my magic since you're in my house and everything." I asked

"Now, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, honestly I'm flattered, but aren't Harry, Ron, and Hermione supposed to teach you?" she asked

"Well yes, but they're all from Gryffindor and I figured that if someone from my house would help me, then I may have an easier time learning than from people that aren't." I said.

Why did I just say that? Am I really that stupid? Jeez I need to work on not giving away my emotions. First the class, now this. She probably thinks I'm weak. But, there's just something about her that makes me feel like I can trust her. Maybe it's the weird way she dresses, or the fact that she's from my house, or maybe it's something completely different that I'm not seeing.

"Oh! Well why didn't you just tell me? I'd be happy to help you out." She said

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. So, how was the first day of teaching?" she asked

"I think it went pretty well. Except for the first class." I said

"Oh yeah. I heard about the shadow creatures that appeared in your classroom. I heard a lot of people were so scared they wet their pants." She said

"Well if anyone did pee their pants they didn't leave any traces of it in the room, and those creatures are called shades. They are the ghosts of people that were not able to make it to the underworld. They take the shape of shadows and try to reap havoc on the living. It's a good thing they were friendly, otherwise they could have killed everyone in the room. That would have been really bad." I said

"You talk about death so easily. I'm not sure if that's just because you're a son of Hades, or because of some other reason that's a bit more personal?" she questioned

"Your right. I'm not afraid of death. The reason being is because it doesn't matter if I die, because I go home either way. The difference between death and life, to me, is I can either never see one world, or freely pass between both. Life and death, have no value over me. My friends and family are all in the Underworld. The only thing keeping me from willingly dying, is Percy. If he gives up on his life, then I know I'll give up on mine." I said.

Again. What is it with me and speaking my mind without thinking lately? I swear I'm turning into Percy. Luna probably thinks that I'm some kind of sick and twisted person. I doubt that she'll ever talk to me again. Oh, _why _do I always have to run my mouth around her? I was just about to apologize to her for running my mouth so much before she spoke.

"You know? I kind of like dead things."

That right there, sent me over the edge. I felt like I was walking on cloud nine. She complemented me on what I like, on who I am. Most people would say I was weird and walk away, but no, she gives me a great compliment that makes me feel good. I almost feel like I did when Bianca was still around. I was overjoyed with emotion. And I'm not even completely sure why. The next thing I know I've got this huge childish grin on my face that I haven't worn since I was a kid. It felt good to be happy again. That was until Hagrid came out of his hut.

"Oi! Nico, Dumbledore's looking for you. Says its important business and you need to head to his office immediately. Oh! Hello there Luna." Said Hagrid

"Hello Hagrid." Said Luna.

"What exactly did Dumbledore want?" I asked Hagrid

"Not sure exactly. He just said to find you and tell you to meet him in his office immediately." He said

"Okay. I'll go in a minute." I replied

I then turned to Luna, not wanting to leave my new friend so soon. Wait! New friend? Where did that come from? We only just met today. Yet I felt like I could trust her with anything. Maybe we are friends. I feel like we are, and if we're not, I _want_ us to be. _OH MY GODS!_ What's happening to me?

"You should probably get going then. Don't want to leave Dumbledore waiting." She said.

"No, no I shouldn't. So, um, can we do this again sometime? Talking, I mean." I asked

"Sure, just tell me where and when and I'll see if it's possible for me to come." she said

"How about tomorrow. Same time, same place as today?" I offered.

"Perfect. I guess I'll see you around then Nico." She said.

"See you." I said. Waving at her retreating figure.

I turned to Hagrid, giving him a nod in goodbye, then left to Dumbledore's office to see what was so important.

_At Dumbledore's Office_

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Let me get this straight. You want me to go _back_ to the camp? I'm not sure this is such a good idea." I told Dumbledore

"It is important for us to have an inside source on the camp Nico. I would send Percy, but with his reputation there, I would be sending him on a suicide mission. He has no chance of surviving if he goes there. You on the other hand, have a good reputation. You haven't crossed anyone and no one would ever suspect you. It's the perfect plan." Said Dumbledore

"So why do you need me to go to the camp anyway?" I asked

"For information. We need to know if the Gods are getting onto Percy's trail. If you're at the camp, you can fill Percy and I in on what's happening, and we can evacuate Percy from the school if need be. You could also help us get information on any upcoming wars or feuds from the camp." he said

"So you want me to be a spy?" I asked

"Precisely. That's exactly what we need is a spy. Think about it Nico. You'd be doing us all a favor. That way, we know of anything dangerous coming, and Percy can still keep in tuned with the camp and what's going on. Please Nico. You're the only one who could pull this off." Said Dumbledore

I contemplated what he was saying in my mind. If I go, I'll be a spy for the wizard population and Percy. I'd be helping the wizards learn of incoming dangers, and Percy would be in tune with that camp and would know a head of time whether the camp was looking for him. But if I was caught, then I'd be kicked out of the camp, I'd earn a bad reputation. No one would trust me. But I have to help Percy. This is his only chance.

"Okay. I've made up my mind." I said.

"Well, don't just leave me hanging. What have you decided?" he asked

"I'll help." I replied

Dumbledore's face relaxed and a smile spread across his face. He looked happy at my answer. I'd do anything to help Percy, as long as it was the right thing to do.

"Now we need to get going. If we wait any longer, the campers will see us enter, then your cover's blown." Said Dumbledore.

"Wait! We're going _now_?" I asked

"Yes now. The sooner the better as they always say." Said Dumbledore

He stuck his arm out for me and I grabbed on tightly. I felt that familiar feeling, like when I shadow traveled, then we landed on solid ground. I let go of his arm and turned to him. Waiting for what he was about to say.

"You won't be staying here very long. You can visit Hogwarts anytime you please, but you need to find useful information about the camp for us. Anything you think is important just Iris Message Percy or I. the other teachers will help you out if needed. All you have to do is ask. Well, this has been fun, but I should be heading back. Looks like this is good-bye, for now. I'll see you soon Nico." Said Dumbledore

"Good-bye Dumbledore. Make sure Percy's okay. Please. I'd hate for something bad to happen to him." I said.

"I will do my best. Good-bye Nico." He said

And with that he turned his back and apparated back to Hogwarts. I turned around and headed for the camp. Quiet so as to not wake the other campers, and avoid detection from the harpies.

Once I got to my cabin, I went straight to my dresser drawers and pack some necessities for when I decided to stay at Hogwarts again. Then got ready for bed.

Once dressed in some fitting clothes, I got into bed and covered up under the covers, resting my head on my pillows, thinking about all the things that had happened. I'm not sure why, but my mind kept going back to my talk with Luna. I don't know what it is about her, but I just can't stop thinking about her. I haven't really stopped thinking about her since I met her in Hagrid's garden after classes. I then remembered that I had promised to talk to her tomorrow after classes end at Hagrid's Hut. How am I going to see her if she's in London and I'm in Rhode Island? Oh right! Shadow Travel.

I felt the effects of sleep slowly zapping the fire to stay awake out of me. It wasn't long before I had fallen into a deep slumber. Though instead of dreaming about Percy, like I normally do, I found myself dreaming of Luna instead.

**Author's Note 2: So I finally finished Chapter 6, can you believe it. This story has come a long way since chapter one when I started it. I can't wait to start typing chapter 7. It may or may not be posted sometime later tomorrow. Oh Whoops. It's already past one in the morning. Oh Well! Happy Holidays everyone and HAPPY NEW YEAR. I just know realized its New Year's Day. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. See ya!**


End file.
